


Accidents Happen

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, clumsy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Reinnhardt deals with an accident prone reader.





	Accidents Happen

You ran your fingers along the bruises that littered your arm. At this point you were beginning to look like a damn dalmation with all the marks littering your skin. Your mission success rate was assurance that you were a good agent, but your clumsiness made you feel you weren’t made for stealth or saving the world. You could barely save yourself from falling over most of the time! You feared you were becoming a hazard to your team. What if your clumsiness got someone you loved hurt? Or worse? No. You couldn’t have that. Maybe the best way to protect people was to stop trying to protect them. It was time to resign.

You were pulled yanked away from your thoughts as you collided with one of the plotted plants that littered the hallway. What the hell was the point of them anyway?! Just to torment you? You flailed, trying to regain your balance, trying to grab on to something to stop the fall, anything. You closed your eyes and prepared yourself for the collision. Suddenly your crash was yanked to a halt by strong arms wrapping around your middle. You peaked an eye open as you were helped back to your feet properly by the same arms.

“Aha! Age has still not affected my reflexes! Are you alright, (Y/N)?” Reinhardt asked, bending down to fix the plant you had knocked over.

“Oh-! Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you. Sorry about all that,” you replied sheepishly.

“No need for apologies. We all have out slip ups. Where are you off to in such a rush?”

“Nowhere. Just…I…Um…” you stammered, trying to think of any excuse. You looked up at him and it was like a punch to your gut. You couldn’t lie to him. “I’m actually just going to discuss my resignation.”

“What?!” the large man boomed, “Are you unhappy here?”

“No no no!” you assured him, “It’s just… We all know I’m clumsy, to put it mildly, and I’m going to get someone hurt. I couldn’t live with myself if something were to happen to you because of me-“

You were cut off by his boisterous laughter, accompanied with a large hand clapping you on the back with enough force to knock the breath from you.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” he chuckled, draping an arm across your shoulder and leading you away. “So you fall over a bit or knock into things. You are still a good agent. And a good person. We need more people like you fighting the good fight! Do not be disheartened, my friend. If you fall, your family here will always be there to catch you. If you get a bruise we will be here to help you heal. Do not worry about the dangers of the battle, for I will be your shield!”


End file.
